


The Woman in Green

by Phythona



Series: Love Me Like I Love You [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Oblivious Thor (Marvel), One Night Stands, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phythona/pseuds/Phythona
Summary: At Thor's 986th birthday, Loki finally decided to take what he wants.





	The Woman in Green

**Author's Note:**

> P. S - This story is nine years after The Feast of Tears, Thor is 986 or 17 years old and Loki is 870 or 15 years old.
> 
> And I don't know what kind of dance they do on Asgard, so let's pretend it's waltz.
> 
> Also this is my first smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Marvel characters I used in this story, I only own the plot!

(Asgard)

Loki has had enough. 

He was so tired of hearing maidens brag about how Thor beded them and so he decided to plot.

Not his usual plots that were about causing mischief, no, he decided to plot on how he would bed Thor. 

It was not hard to seduce Thor but it was hard to not get caught while doing so specially since his mother and father would be watching. 

But luckily Loki was smart.

So he decided to do a little research on shape-shifting and with luck he found the perfect book that showed him how to do it successfully. 

A few days later, Loki smiled as she admired at herself in the mirror "Perfect"

Suddenly a knock was heard "Loki?" 

Loki shifted back to her male form and opened the door "What is it Thor?" 

Thor grinned at Loki "I am going to the seamstress, do you wish to accompany me?" 

Loki shook his head "I am not feeling well brother" 

Thor frowned "But you will come to my name day feast, Aye?" 

Loki rubs his forehead "Nay, I do not think I can, I apologize brother" 

Thor nods "Get well brother" and walked away. 

Loki closed the door, taking out a roll of green fabric and a black leather roll and lays the green fabric down on his bed. 

Whisper a spell, the fabric forms itself to a dress. 

Loki lifts the dress, bashing it to his dimension pocket and laying out the leather on his bed and mumbling another spell that turned the leather into boots, banishing it to his dimension pocket. 

Loki then snaps his fingers and not a minute later earnings and a hair band appeared on top of his bed. 

Picking it up, Loki smiled and banished it into his dimension pocket. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door "Loki may I come in?" 

Loki quickly bashes the extra fabric and leather and lays down on his bed tucked under his blacker "You may mother" 

Frigga opens the door and frowns on seeing Loki under the blanket.

Shutting the door behind her, Frigga walks towards Loki "Are you alright my son?" 

Loki shook his head "I'm afraid I am not fine, mother" 

Frigga sits beside Loki "What ails you?" 

"I am feeling a little light headed, mother, I fear I will not be able to go to Thor's name day feast" 

Frigga signs and kisses Loki's forehead "I shall leave you to rest then, get well, my son" and walks out of the room shutting the door behind her. 

Loki waits a few minutes and looks at the window to see that the sun was setting 'Thor's feast is about to begin' 

Loki cast a spell on his door locking it and turns to a mirror before shape-shifting into a 6' woman with long black hair, a heart shaped face, round emerald eyes, greek nose and red pouty lips, long cream colored legs that continued to a tin waist and large breast. 

Loki then summons her long off shoulder green dress with a slit on the middle witch show cases her legs and black ankle leather stiletto boots and wears it. 

Loki snaps her fingers and diamond leaf stud dangle earrings and diamond leaf hair band appears on her bed. 

Picking up the earrings, Loki carefully puts them on her ears and picks up the hair band and gently puts it on her head. 

Loki puts a hand on her waist and smirks, looking at the mirror as she admires herself "Perfect" and teleports a few feet away from the gates of the Palace. 

Loki walked towards the guards that were at their stations "Good Evening good sir" 

The guards stared at her, completely enchanted by her beauty "What may we do for you?" 

"Would it be alright if I pass through? I fear that I am already late for the feast" 

The guards nod and let her through. 

Loki walked pass the guards and into the palace only stopping in front of the feasting hall. 

Mean while with Thor, Thor sat on his seat frowning. 

Odin, who sat next to him, cleared his throat "What is the matter my son?" 

Thor signed "Loki is not able to come to my name day feast" 

Odin patted Thor's shoulder "Thor, there are plenty Asgardians to mingle with, don't spend you time sitting here and mopping" 

Thor nods "You are right father" and stands up, walking to Fandral, who was flirting with a woman. 

Thor slumps on the seat beside him. 

Fandral turns to him with a smile "What is with the long face my friend, this is your name day feast, why are you not enjoying it" 

Thor opened his mouth to reply but was cut off the the doors opening. 

Everyone in the room stared at the Mystery Woman, in fact even the music stopped. 

Fandral nudged Thor "What are you waiting for Thor, go welcome her" 

Thor stands up and walks to the Mystery Woman "My Lady" 

The woman smiled at him "My Lord" 

"Would you like to join me? " Thor offers his hand. 

The woman nods, taking his hand "Aye" 

Thor leads the woman to empty seats and sits down. 

Slowly, very slowly, some Asgardians continued what they were doing but the other were wondering who was the woman. 

Thor clears his throat "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, my Lady?" 

The woman smiles, showing her pearl white teeth "I am Aasha" 

Thor smiles back at her "Aasha what a beautiful name" 

Aasha giggles "Why thank you, my Lord" 

Thor shakes his head "Call me Thor" 

Aasha nods "As you wish-" and purrs out "Thor" 

Thor chokes on air. 

Aasha puts her hand on Thor's shoulder "Are you alright Thor?" 

Thor nods "I am" 

Mean while in the hight table, Frigga nudge her husband "Odin, would you kindly announce the dance?" 

Odin stands up and clears his throat, causing the Asgardians to stare at him "Asgardians the annual name day feast dance is about o begin, please grab yourself a partner" 

Thor looks at Aasha "May I have this dance?" 

Aasha looks at Thor and nods "Aye" 

Thor and Aasha stood from the table and walks to the middle of the room.

Thor offers his hand to Aasha and Aasha takes it, putting her other hand on Thor's shoulder while Thor puts his on her waist.

The conductor tapped his stick and signed the musicians to play their instruments. 

Thor, Aasha and the other Asgardians began to waltz around the room. 

Thor stared at Aasha, who was smiling the whole time, as they danced, he was completely enchanted by those emerald green eyes. 

Thor cleared his throat "Aasha?" he called. 

Aasha look at him "What it is Thor?" 

"Why don't we take this somewhere else" 

Aasha nods and Thor leads them out of the feasting hall and to his room. 

Thor opens the door and ushers her in before going inside, locking the door. 

"So this is your room" Aasha said as she looks around.

Thor walks to her, putting a hand on her cheek and leans to her but stopped when they were face to face. 

Aasha looks him in the eye before slowly kisses him. 

Thor deepens their kiss. 

A few minutes later, they slowly separated, Thor sits Aasha on the bed as he removes her boots. 

Once the boots were removed, Thor kisses his way to Aasha's mid thigh and ushers Aasha to stand and pulls her dress down. 

Aasha then stood in from on him bare, except from her earing and hair band. 

Thor then stars to remove his own clothing and in a few minutes they were removed. 

Thor kisses her "You are beautiful, my lady" 

Aasha blushed "And you are handsome" and moves to the middle of the bed. 

Slowly, Thor crawls on top of her and begins to ravish her neck with kisses as Aasha moans in pleasure. 

Thor looks at her "Are you ready?" 

Aasha nods and spreads his legs, presenting her cunt, which was dripping wet. 

Thor pulls her in to a kiss as he slowly enters her.

Once he was fully inside Aasha, Thor breaks the kiss "Can I?" 

Aasha nods "Please" 

Slowly, Thor starts to thrust inside her. 

Aasha gasps as the sudden pleasure and pulls Thor into another kiss as he fastens his pace. 

Aasha then wraps her legs around Thor waist as she meets his thrust. 

Thor took that as an encouragement to go faster and gains a rhythm. 

Aasha moans and Thor began to lick and suck her neck, giving her a few hickey. 

Thor's rhythm was lost as he was close to his climax. 

Suddenly without warning Aasha screams as she climax, witch caused her walls to tighted and trigger Thor's climax. 

Thor slowly pulls out and collapse beside her. 

Aasha puts her hand on his chest and Thor wraps his arms around her waist. 

Aasha looks at Thor and smiles before closing her eyes and falls to sleep. 

Thor kisses her forehead 'Though this is not how I usually bed maidens, I find myself really satisfied' and closes his eyes before drifting off to sleep. 

A few minutes later, Aasha opens her eyes and wiggles out of Thor embrace. 

Aasha stood up from the bed and gathers her clothes and boots before banishing them in her dimensional pocket. 

Aasha then turns to Thor, leaning down before giving him a final kiss on the lips before teleporting to Loki's room. 

Once inside the room, Aasha shape-shifts into a her real form as Loki, before summoning a pair of night wear and lays down on his bed.

Loki shuts his eyes and with a smile he drifts to sleep.

The next day, Thor rubs his eyes and sat up from his bed, looking around his room, he frowns as he realized that Aasha has dissappeared from his room. 


End file.
